


Standing Up

by Musiclover13980



Category: racist - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclover13980/pseuds/Musiclover13980
Summary: Warning:Contains racist events and triggering events and talk of rape, also swearing.Disclaimer:I don't mean to offend anyone, this is just how some people live, and I want to bring that into the light. If you disagree with what is written you are disagreeing with the chareters, not myself. I will even state my beliefs at the end of a chapter or two.Description:A bus ride changed her life forever, for the better or worse she doesn't know. All she does know is that her life is changed.-Ava MacEntire is a quiet white girl with straight A's. She keeps to herself for the most part, that is till one day she speaks her mind. Who knew that such a quiet girl had such a storm brewing inside of her?-Natasha Dantish is a loud 'bad' African American girl. She can't hold her tongue for nothing, she has straight D's and F's. When someone finally stands up to her, she's in for a rude awaking and change.Please don't take my story, it is an original idea for the most part. If you do I will find you, and it won't be pretty.





	1. 01

_The Incident_

All this yelling was driving me nuts. I can't wait till I get to school. I know, what a nerd, wanting to go to school. I'm a lost cause, what can I say? My home life will do that to a person.

I was just heading out the door when I felt vibrating. I answered Zee, just to be greeted by screaming in my ear. I'm going to go deaf one day because of this boy.

"Calm down will you? Take deep breaths and then tell me that all over again."

"Bitch why haven't you been here? Why didn't you answer _any_ of my texts or calls for a _week?"_ He still yelled into the phone.

"I was sick. There's nothing more to it."

"You've been getting sick alot, are you sure your fine? Because if you're still sick I don't, I repeat, don't want to get sick. So you better keep your ass away from me if you're sick."

If only I could tell him, or anyone else what's going on.

"I'm fine. You and I both know that you would've been taking care of my dupa if you knew I was still at home. "

Another lie.

"True, true. Well in this last week we got three new students. That guy is hella hot, god damn thoughs muscles, just thinking about him makes-."

"I don't need details about that! So are they siblings, because three students in the middle of a semester is odd here."

"I think so? I don't know, but they seem to know Jellybean. So I'm thinking that they are cousins with her, yes they are black nigga's. Let me just tell you, it's no mystery why the color's stay with each other."

"We live in Ganchendale what else did you think would happen? People opening there arms wide for them? Last I checked you were colored so I guess that's why we have no other friends. We broke one of the biggest rule here, nice job dummy. I could've had so many friends if it wasn't for you."

"Excuse me chica? My skin is golden thank you very much, but you know what I meant brat. Are you walking to school?"

How does he have so much energy in the morning?

"Yeah, I'm almost there. Are you at school yet?"

"Yup," he pop's the 'P' hurting my ear,  
"I see you!" He starts to sprint tords me.

I see why people think we might be more then friends, he's like a lost puppy most times. I'm engolfed in a tight hug. We probably would date, if it wasn't for the face that he's a hundred percent gay. He's as bad as the girls staring in gym class. Most don't know he's gay, mostly because they are so against it. This community is so unwelcoming to everything new.

"Their they are, isn't he hot?" Zee wispers in my ear as we sit in third hour English.

"It's surprising that they would put them all in the same class if they are siblings."

"I know, but I'm thankful to have four classes with him, even if both sisters, or even Jellybean is always with him."

"Talk to him, it can't hurt, and it might make him feel more welcome here. I know how toxic this town is."

"For the millionth time this is a city _not_ a town."

"Would you like to share your conversation with the class?" Mrs.held asks.

"No," I say while the suck up next to me says "no ma'am."

As she turns back to the white bord the new guy gives Zee a smile. Zee practically blushes so hard he'll die of overheating. I snicker, punching him in his shoulder.

Lunch time was uneventful, as always, Zee wash just gushing the whole time about the new guy, who's name I've learned is Brendan.

\- - -

As I walk in the house it's silent, thank God. I don't think I could handle the homework and yelling at the same time.

Dad's passed out on the couch, he probably is drunk again. Ever sense mom died a year ago, things have changed so much.

Daniel is always out somewhere, probably fucking some whore. When he is, he's always getting into a fight with dad.

Dad is always drunk, fighting with Daniel, playing pocker with his friends, or fighting with Crystal.

Crystal is dad's new slut, honestly she's been the longest, three months. She's always fighting with dad, getting it on with him, or just being a bitch. I lock my door whenever she's over, even if it's to just go to the bathroom, I caught her stealing once. When I told her to put it back she slapped me. When I told Dad, he told me to 'stop lying you bitch.'

I crack open Daniel's room, and I'm not shocked when I don't see him. Sighing I get started on my homework.

Around nine a knock came at my door.

"Who is it?"

"Crystal, where's your dad?" She's way to reliant on the male species.

"Work," Something she needs to start doing.

"Oh." Then she finally leaves!

I can't stand her, she's like a teen. She's so self intittled as well. She has no job, relays on not only my father but thoughs other guys she fucks. It's no secret she's a whore. I guess my dad's just blinded by pain and ignorance.

_Night boo luv u <3_

_Love you too Zee, catch some good Z's for the both of us xoxo_

_You aren't funny -.-_   
_You better sleep too, that school work can wait. If they bug you about it I'll complain for you._

You just gotta love best friend's.

_Don't worry, I'll get some Z's too, xoxo_

\- - -

The day had started as any other, I got on my school uniform and ate with yelling in the background. Making it quick so I could leave. I woke up late, and rushed to be able to catch the bus, knowing I wouldn't make it on time if I walk.

I was glad to be one of the first picked up, most aren't. I started to read by anatomy book, trying to get this reading done as soon as possible so I can take the quiz and not have to worry about it anymore.

_I hear Brayden rides your bus, is he on?_

I looked around back quickly not seeing him. Then I look outside my window and notice we haven't even made it to Jellybean's stop yet.

If only this bus would go faster, or these days.

_No._   
_Maybe they get on with JB? And we haven't came across her stop yet. When or if he does I'll keep in touch boo xo_

_Whore!_

If he only knew how badly that word hurt me.

_Ttyl loser_

About ten minutes later I look around again after I finished the reading. I see him, he's right across from me, with one of his sister's.

_He's on_

"You got a problem white girl?"

"Hey I'm speaking to you glasses!" Something then hits me.

Looking down I see it's a paper. I look at the girl sitting next to Brayden.

"So what's your problem Cinderella?"

"I don't have a problem," I state clearly, looking her in the eyes. Brayden says something into her ear.

"No, I'm done wit these white bitch's and them thinking they are better then us," She venously spit in his face. "You clearly do have a problem, you were staring at us. So you must have a problem."

Shit. I didn't realize I was staring when I was looking around.

"I don't have a problem."

"Bitch, yes you do. Is it because I'm black? You got a problem with nigga's huh?"

"No, I don't. Please don't call me that."

"Oh, so I can't call you a bitch, but you can call me a nigger?"

"I never even called you a nigger?" I said at the same time Brayden hissed, "Natasha, s-stop i-it. You are a-acting re-rediclious."

"No, I'm not. You didn't have to call me it to my face, I know you were thinking it. And then you gone go tell one of your friends the niggers ride your bus. What are y'all going to jump us?"

"I didn't think that at all, I didn't even msg my friend about you." The later was a lie, I did, but it was with good reason. I just can't through Zee under the bus like that. He's never even had a conversation with him.

"Calm you ass down now" Jellybean hisses at her.She gave JB a death glare before turning to face the front with her arms crossed.

Just then the bus took a super sharp turn and I was flying into the window.

"She just tried to kick me! Oh hell no. I know you all are racist, but to just start attacking me? I did nothing wrong to you you brat. You wanna fight? Let's go!" She quickly stands up and slaps me across the face, hard. I'll have a bruise for sure but the end of the day.

"What in the world is going on back here?" Ms.Jackie yelled.

"This bitch right here was staring, then she tried to kick me." Nash told Ms.Jackie.

"No, looks here like you slapped miss. Ava. You gonna be in so much trouble young lady, I'm calling the school. When we get there, you won't be getting off till they come to escourt you."

"This is unfair. Y'all be a bunch of racist bitches that do nothing. She was staring, the. She tried to kick me."

Ms.J sighed, "we'll deal with this at the school. Jelly, trade seats with her please?"

"Yes ma'am. Get up Nash, you don't want to get into even more trouble then you already are." She got up and sat where JB just was.

What did I just get messed up in?

"Stupid white bitches, always getting what they want with a blink of an eye. Never to be in trouble to learn a lesson. Spoiled little rich girls."

I tried to icnore her, trust me I did, but three minutes later of her talking like that I got fed up.

"You're the one whose racist, not me. I hear you calling me a white bitch, how I have it easy and a spoiled brat. You don't know nothing about me or my life for that matter. Don't judge people. I'm not like all these other people in this town, you might've learned that if you didn't just assume things about me."

"You bitc-"

"What in Earth is going on here you two?" Mrs.Gakens asked, our principal. "Both of you, my office, now!"

___________________________________

___________________________________

This is a rough draft, and is updated on Wattpad before here.


	2. 02

_The Sentence_  
-Natasha-

"Both of you, my office, now!" A high shrill voice yelled, damn right near my ear. I look to see the principal, Mrs.Bitchface.

I give a quick glare at white girl as we are walked out of the bus. Me in front of Bitch Face and White Girl behind.

When I get home I'mma get my ass chewed out by my aunt, I promised her it's going to be different here. Not even a full six days of being at this school yet and I was already getting in trouble, and it wasn't even my fault.

I can't afford to lose her, or Brayden and Frenchie. I can't be separated from my brother and sister again.

"What happened Ms.Dantish?" She has us separated to get 'both' of our sides, but she's going to take white girls' side no matter what I say.

"I got onto the bus, a few minutes later that girl looked up and stared at me and Brayden. She then went to type something on her phone. I asked her if she had a problem, she kept saying no. I know she has a problem with me, and it's because I'm black. Then she tried to kick me in the face." I actually kept my cool this time, that's a blessing.

"How do you know she has a problem with what color you are?"

"Everyone here on my first day gave me discussed and mean looks. She ain't going to be different then the rest."

"How do you know? Ms.Macentire is one of the nicest students here, not to mention one at the top of your class."

I hold back rolling my eyes at her stupidity, "I just know her kind."

"What is _her kind_?"

"Bitchy, and if they don't get there way they throw a fit. Never to get in trouble."

"Ms.Dantish mind your toung. I will not tolerate this behavior, and don't be making assumptions about people you don't even know. Some of them would surprise you. Now send in Ms.Macentire so I can talk to her."

Standing up from the uncomfortable wooden chair I walk out of the plain office and say "she wants you now," before sitting in another uncomfortable chair.

Fuck my life and big mouth. I just hope she doesn't suspended me or worse. I can't believe I got in trouble already. I wonder if they're talking about how to get rid of the black girl. Damn unfair school systems and racist fuckers.

Around five minutes later Mrs.Bitchface comes out and motions for me to join her again in her office. I go in and sit down in the chair by white girl.

"Now girls', you both will have detention tomorrow, cleaning out an old storage room in the basement. As for today I will have you both start cleaning until you have lunch. After that you will go to your last classes."

"Will this be put on our records?" White girl asked.

"No Ava, it won't. Only if you get suspended or worse will it then be on your records. If that is it Mr Nikks will show you the room."

White girl, whose name is Ava, got up. Deciding that I didn't want to get in any more trouble I got up and followed her.

An old man lead us down dim lit stairs to the basement. For a school who gets alot of money, you'd think they would have better lighting. You'd also think I'd be cleaner, but there is spider webs everywhere.

"Here is the room. I'll come down when it's lunch. Throw out anything and everything, but stuff that will be useful" the janitor stated. How would we know what's useful? We do this wrong it's on his ass for not explaining anything in more detail.

"I'll grab the garbage can in the hall" I told Ava. I walked three steps hearing footsteps from behind. I turn around to see Ava is following me.

"What? Don't trust me to leave you to do it by yourself? Or not to steal anything? Even if I was going to there is nothing down here worth anyone's while."

She shifted uncomfortably, side to side.

"No, that's not it." I highly debouted that.

"Let's just get this done with. I'll start with the boxes on the left side of the right wall, you will start on the right side. Then will move on to the left, then the middle." All I got was her nodding her head.

She had such a watchful gaze on our surroundings. If I'd known better I'd say white girl was scared.

It's been about hafe an hour, all that I've found in the five boxes I've been in are old trashed textbooks. Even if they were useful they were so outdated they mostly wouldn't even have correct information.

I look over at Ava, she's looking down into a box. She's only gone through two, and she hasn't stopped iching her arm or peering over her shoulder.

"You okay?" She was acting very weird, at least the scratching is weird. She's leaving marks on her skin, if she keeps it up she'll start to bleed.

She mustn't have heard me because she doesn't pay me attition, nor does she stop scratching.

With me doing most of the work we wouldn't get much done. I walked up and asked her name in a questioningly tone before I tapped her shoulder. She jumped and screamed, ducking behind her arms into the corner on the dirty cement floor. She was whimpering something that sounded like 'don't hurt me' and 'I don't want to, don't touch me, please'.

"Ava?" No response other then a whimper. She was crying.

"Ava, It's Natasha. What's wrong?" She was rocking back n' forth sobbing.

I reached out and gently touched her shoulder. "Please leave me alone, don't touch me." She was still clawing at her arms.

"What's wrong?" I didn't know what to do. If I left her here she might freak out more, and I'd get in trouble for leaving the room. If I did leave though I could get help.

"Ava, it's Natasha. Everything is going to be alright. I'm not going to touch you anymore. What's wrong? Calm down." Her breaths we're ragged.

She was going to over hyperventilate and pass out.

I gently grabbed her arms, pulling them away from her so she didn't start to bleed.

"Everything is alright, it's going to be fine. Calm down." She finally looked up at me, ocean blue eyes wide.

"Oh no. No, no, no."

"What'd you mean no?"

"Did I say anything?"

"Other then for me to not touch you and leave you alone, no. Why?"

"I-it's nothing. Let's get back to work." Nodding I stood up beside her.

Not even five minutes later I hear a gasp, I turn to Ava to see her holding a book.

As if sensing my stare she looks at me. Her eyes as big as the moon, such a light shade of blue.

"What is it?" I try to peer at the book.

She walks over to me and shows me the book.

It was _The Shining_ , by Stephen King. What's the huge deal about it?

"This is a rare cover for this book. Only 10 are known to still be around. This is in really good shape too." She pushes her glasses up her nose as she tells me this.

"It's worth a little over fifteen hundred dollars. And it includes scenes and interesting things Stephen King _only_ put in these ten books, well now eleven."

"Why would they change covers and add extra stuff to them?"

"I don't know but I really want to read it. It might also be written differently then the ones out know."

Nodding my head I go back over to my side of the room. Nothing else was said even when we were called upstairs to eat lunch.

I just hope tomorrow won't result in what happened today. Hopefully she is seeing someone for that freakout she had.

On second thought, I don't care. She can be psycho and I won't care, not as long as she doesn't cause me more problems.

\- - -

I can't believe I have detention tomorrow, my aunt is going to beat my ass.

I guess here goes nothing.

I walked into the kitchen to see Aunt Janice rolling out the dough for the pizza.

"I have to tell you something, please don't be mad at me." I stared down at my white Converse afraid to look up at her.

"Starting with that I think I might be mad. You aren't pregnant are you?"

My head snapped up with such a horrified face.

"No!"

"I'm only joking Nat, so what's important that I might get mad about?"

"Ihavedetentiontomorrowafterschool " I rush out.

"Now girl, we aren't alien's, so speak English and tell me that over again slowly."

I took in a deep breath and told her it fast, but not to fast. She sighed and shook her head.

"I guess detention is better then anything else. Why do you have it?" She was very dissatisfied with this. Her voice sounded so disappointed at me, her eyes held sadness in them.

Knowing I am the cause of this hurts.

"Just a simple misunderstanding, it won't happen again."

"You bet your ass it won't, now go upstairs and do your homework."

I headed to mine and Jellybean's shared room. It wasn't that small, but it wasn't big either.

Jellybean ran track so she was at practice right now.

Enjoying my alone time I started to write a short story. I would write longer ones, but I haven't had much inspiration to write long stories, or the need to. But after today I do.

I must've fallen asleep because I was woken up with a slap to my face, causing me to jump up and drop my note book.

"You little fuck up! This is how you repay your aunt and I? Getting detention? Thought you said things would be different here? Apparently not, I should've never trusted you. You're just like your mother, a filthy good for nothing lying whore!" My father yelled at me.

Tears begged to come out of my eyes, but I couldn't show him I was breaking. Instead I took hit after hit until he left me there, coming in and out until it all went black.

______________________________  
______________________________

**Guys, I know the shining isn't a rare book, or that there isn't a rare cover, but just please go with it please. There is probably more then just the number I made up.**


End file.
